Standing On A Chair
by ConvertingCriminals
Summary: AU: Allen's life is as boring as boring could get. After spending 3 years of his life in a building with over a thousand children that he hardly knew he realizes that he is feeling rather out of touch with his school life or life overall.
1. Standing on a chair

_**Standing On A Chair**_

Before you start reading this fic there are just a few things you should know;

This is set in the UK, meaning all slang, areas; school related things will be British. Year groups in secondary school (High school) are from Year 7 – 12(As you have to stay at school until 17 now) with two extra years if you choose to stay for 6th form. If you are confused with any of the words or things in this story just let me know and I'll add an explanation at the end of each chapter or something.

This story will be gay, not sure who with or when or where but it has a high chance that if it will be it'd be with Allen (As he's the main character and all). Rated M as i have no idea what too expect, and I'm the one writing it.

Nothing much else to say aside from enjoy the first chapter, more will be happening from now onwards with hope!

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM. 

_25__th__ July _

If life had a soundtrack, you'd never be bored—possibly irritated from the repetition and the constant clichés—but never bored.

It was this that Allen kept in his mind as hundreds of students filed into the sports hall for their yearly whole school assembly. As he was only in Year 10, now technically 11, he had the privilege of sitting on the rows of chairs while the elder years stood at the back behind the last rows. He sat silently, thinking about a few themes he knew in his head to match with the current situation to keep him occupied as the teachers tried to keep the rest of the students in an orderly fashion.

Allen looked up as Mr Lvellie – the Head teacher – took his place on the small makeshift stage at the front of the hall. Allen tuned out, like most students did, as soon as Mr Lvellie started talking about some story he had once heard about a man and a carrot. Needless to say it was one of the most borings assembly's Allen had the discomfort of attending, coming second against last year's Assembly about a piece of string and a lady bird. Allen pondered the thought of getting Mr. Lvellie a children's bedtime story book for Christmas.

He sighed, sitting back upright in his chair as the sloppy clapping began, indicating that the speech had almost finished – nobody ever clapped at the right time.

"And so I say," Lvellie concluded, "Enjoy yourselves, be safe, and don't come back _please_."

There were a few murmurs of laughter as he left the stage, everybody knew that Lvellie was a dragon and 'be safe' was code for 'die in traffic'. The teachers hushed the students as they stretched and took this opportunity to turn around in all directions to talk to their friends.

_It's not like they can't wait 5 minutes._ Allen thought impatiently, wanting to leave and stretch his legs soon.

Finally the row of chairs Allen was sat in got to finally vacate the hall and Allen was glad for it. He followed the row out the back exit that lead out to the Music rooms. He frowned for a moment, tugging at his school tie and adjusted his gloves – which he had luckily, in his school life, never been asked to removed or inquired about – before continuing walking with the flow of the crowd back through into the school building. He quickly made his way through the halls into one of the cooking rooms, his favourite place and form room for registration.

He walked up to the white board to mark his name off and quickly walked over to grab his bag from his seat. One more lesson and he would be free, well for a few weeks at least.

He brushed a gloved hand though his white hair as he set off for last lesson; PE, possibly the reason he hated Fridays.

As usual Allen had a note that allowed him to wear a track-suit rather than the standard school kit of shorts and a polo shirt with the badge on. He, along with his two sort-of friends Kie and Maosa, who were also in track suits, stood at the side of the sports hall and waited for their teacher to come and tell them their activity for the lesson.

Allen hoped it wasn't running or circuits, he really hated those. Luckily Mr. Socalo – despite his scary appearance and tendency to yell at you over practically nothing – was in a good mood today and allowed them to mix groups and play Dodge ball in the gym.

Kie was the first one in their team to have gotten hit below the waist and moved to the side, not without the taunts of his friends first.

"You're supposed to dodge the ball Kie," Maosa laughed as he dodged a ball coming his way.

"Allen, hit him for me?" Kie grumbled.

Allen, feeling rather bored with their current game, picked up the nearest ball to him and threw it at Maosa's legs who was obviously surprised by the assault.

"No fair!" Maosa whined as he went to stand next to Kie.

"I thought you were supposed to be dodging the ball Maosa." Allen mimicked cheekily.

The rest of the game followed on in a similar suit, their team obviously lost from not playing seriously. They were dismissed to get changed at the end of the lesson and then they were free to go.

"So what you going to do with your summer?" Kie asked idly as they walked round the side of the school from the sports department.

"Sleep, eat and then sleep some more." Maosa answered easily.

"Figures." Kie snorted, "Allen?"

"Uhm, I haven't the faintest idea. Nothing of interest." Allen concluded, he would probably spend most of his time doing nothing. Kie and Maosa were sort of his friends but not the type who would phone him or speak to him outside of school; fake school friendships. In fact most friendships at school were fake; if you weren't forced into a situation to make friends you probably wouldn't be friends with the people you are now given the choice.

They bid their goodbyes as they walked out the school gates, it was mayhem; students tearing apart their link books and throwing old work about. As Allen walked down the familiar streets he noticed burnt school books in the road and various school equipment scattered along the pathways. It was the same every year; he was surprised they weren't bored of the same routine already.

It was about a 30 minute walk from the school to Allen's house, well, flat more like. He lived in a block of Maisonette flats that most were owned by the council, they were quiet and mostly had residential old people.

He took this time to ponder over what to do with his summer; nothing came to mind so he decided to dwell on school life, friends, home.

_Boring._ Everything in Allen's life was boring.

And it probably wasn't going to change.

Allen fiddled with his keys as he reached the block, quickly gaining entrance to the building and jogging up the flight of stairs to the flat. Once he opened the door he was greeted with the stench of cigarettes, Allen sighed and raked a hand though his unruly white hair to push it back from his eyes. Cross was home early.

"I'm home." Allen called out as he closed the door behind him.

Nothing good happened, nothing bad either. It stayed the same and nothing that day interested him more than normal. He guessed that this was the total of his teenage life.


	2. Reasons not to be an idiot

**Two**

_28__th__ July_

It was safe to say Allen was more bored than usual. After all of 3 days of freedom he wanted all but to be thrown back into the hellish pit of school life again. It was frustrating in a way, not knowing what to do with one's self.

It came to the point that Allen said yes to do everything, keep him busy. He sometimes wondered whether he was trying to live a life or build a wall from sofa cushions to shield himself from an imaginary enemy.

This enemy was, of course, the lovely outdoors - all included with the fabulous British weather and snotty neighbours. He slumped down onto the worn sofa and rubbed at his eyes with a gloved hand before looking up as another presence made itself known from the doorway.

"Brat," Cross called from the doorway, rubbing a hand though his long red hair while he flicked absently at the cigarette in the other "I'm going out for awhile"

Allen frowned, "Okay?"

"You had better gone outside by the time I get back" Cross said absently, glancing around the overly clean room. If Cross didn't know Allen better he'd have sworn the kid had OCD.

"What, why?" Allen raised his eyebrow in question.

"Fuck," Cross snapped as he put out his fag out on the door frame and quirked an eyebrow as Allen held out a glass ashtray towards him. "Because you need to get the fuck outdoors. What am I gonna tell the bitch next door? Oh I'm sorry; the Brat is currently _Hermitting_ in his room and won't be out for the entire of summer."

"Hermitting isn't even a word."

"Are you bitching?" Cross asked, cocking his head slightly "Because it kinda sounds like you are."

"Urgh," Allen groaned, "You're unbelievable"

Allen all but stomped out the living room, grabbing his jacket, bus pass, wallet and keys on the way out.

"Oi," Cross called from behind him,

Allen turned round swiftly "What?"

Cross lit up another cigarette "Don't get in trouble brat and be back for dinner."

Allen stared for a moment, "You're kicking me out the house? And I have a curfew?"

"What did I just fucking say?" Cross snapped while taking a drag, "Get going brat."

Allen slammed the door behind him as he exited there flat, ignoring the shouts that followed shortly after. Once outside he glanced around, it was bright – in a very cloudy sky kinda way – where not an inch of sky was visible and yet it hurt your eyes to look at. He quickly came to decision that going the 20 minute bus ride to Tescos to do a bit of food shopping would waste some of the time given to him.

It was late afternoon by the time Allen reached the town centre where the shop was. He grabbed a basket and grabbed a few necessary items – Bread, butter, milk – before deciding to brows though the CD's and other pieces of technology that Allen never really bothered with before.

He found himself standing awkwardly between a spiky redheaded man and a petit girl with piggy tails while looking though the various CD's. Allen had always known he was slightly socially awkward, not wanting to bring much attention to himself and waiting for people to move before he was able to get something. It didn't take long for the red head to move letting Allen take his place in front of another stand of CD's.

"What the fu-" Was all that Allen could hear before he collided with CD rack, holding himself steady with his hand as he pushed himself – and whatever was leaning against him – off the isle.

He turned around swiftly; the girl was now quickly moving to stand next to Allen, pulling him by the arm to make him move out the way. It seemed like the Red head had either punched or shoved a Tall, long haired man at Allen for god knows what reason.

"What the fuckery?" The man snapped,

"Come on Kanda! Hit me back." Kanda looked thoroughly confused on how the red head seemed to know his name and as to why he disturbed him in the middle of a super market. But neither the less Kanda reeled his arm back in preparation.

"Hey!" the girl next to Allen finally spoke, "You can't just go hitting randomers!"

"Watch me." And Kanda hit him. _Hard. _

"Oh shit Yuu! I didn't mean that hard. Fuck!"

Allen stepped back as it soon broke out into a fully fledged fist fight between them both, bumping into yet another CD rack knocking several to clatter to the floor. Security finally decided to make their appearance at the bottom of the isle.

Kanda swore under his breath, fist still gripping the others shirt.

"Fuck, run!" The read head seemed awfully cheerful for somebody who was about to get in trouble despite running away or not.

"Both of you as well!" Kanda shoved past Allen and the girl who was currently in a daze, looking almost as confused as Allen. They glanced at each other briefly, neither one of them wanting to get into trouble and ran for the exit.

They all broke into a sprint down the road as they managed to get though the exit only stopping a few minutes later when they had reached the local park.

Allen was panting heavily; this was enough exercise to last the entire of his summer. He ran a gloved hand through his white hair to push back from his face before glancing at the 3 he had just ran out of the store with.

"So, I guess this is where I should introduce myself" the redhead grinned as if it was an everyday occurrence to him. "The names Lavi, you guys?"

His companion – Kanda – glared at Lavi hatefully, "Who the fuck are you?"

Lavi laughed, "I just told you, Lavi"

"Lavi? Who the fuck is Lavi?" he concluded.

"Wait, you guys don't know each other?" Allen and the girl said almost in time, now even more confused than ever.

"Sure we do!" Lavi answered for him,

"We do?"

"I've been in your Math's class for, like, two years." Kanda's frowned deepened in thought,

Lavi laughed again, "How could you forget a face like mine?" Allen almost laughed as well, if the situation wasn't so dire. Lavi had red spiky hair and an eye patch with a bandanna wrapped around his forehead, although Allen highly doubted he actually wore those into any class, but then he remembered how he had just got into the situation.

"Well I'm Linalee" She said, taking this time to introduce herself, she was pretty and Chinese with long black hair pulled up into two piggy tails. She suddenly seemed unfazed by what had just happened.

They looked at Allen expectantly, "Uh, Allen"

"Nobody gives a fuck," Kanda snarled as if finally regaining his senses he turned on Lavi, "Why the fuck did you do that fucker!"

Lavi held up his arms in surrender, "I needed a diversion, I didn't want to start on somebody I didn't know or a girl, and the kid looks like he wouldn't hit back" he gestured at Allen

"Well I never-"He was cut short as Linalee piped up

"Diversion for what?"

He pulled out a CD from under his hoodie,

"The fuck? All that because you wanted to steal a CD?" Kanda scoffed

"Couldn't you, oh I don't know, just buy it?" Allen offered

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Allen stared, Lavi's reasoning made absolutely no sense.

Linalee sighed from beside Allen "Are you always this reckless? None of us are ever going to be allowed back there probably."

It finally dawned on Allen that they had just assisted in helping Lavi steal.

"_Hell no._" Kanda looked as if he were going to punch Lavi again, but instead tugged on his pony tail to tighten it. He was Japanese, Allen realised after trying to work it out, with a rather broad frame – much like Lavi.

They all looked from one to the other, it was a little weird standing in a park with 3 complete strangers and yet oddly enough Allen felt rather calm.

"So," Lavi swayed on his heels absently, his grin widening "Wanna go into town?"

"Fuck that shit." Kanda was the first to reply, "I don't even know you, fucker." He turned to walk away but Lavi blocked his path. "Move."

Lavi just smiled wider, "Awwh, Yuu, come on. I don't speak to you in class and I know how lonely you must be not having the opportunity to speak to the brilliance that is me." Kanda looked as if he were about to reply as Lavi carried on. "I also know where you live, I could always invite you out at a later hour when the kiddies aren't about if you know what I mean." He winked, well Allen assumed he was winking from what he has just said, but he couldn't really tell.

Kanda glared at Lavi, wondering if Lavi was being serious or not. "Fuck this shit, don't call me Yuu." And after a pause. "Where we going?"

* * *

><p>HAHAHAHA. Sorry guys for cutting it there, its 3am and I am hella tired. Its also unedited - who else is awake at this time? - until tomorrow or summet when I have time.<p>

Just letting you know that I shall update more frequently now that I know what I'm writing and now that I'm not travelling the UK and lumped with deadlines. Yeaaah buddy!

Okay UK slang and stuff of what I can tell;

Fag – Cigarette

Supermarket(Tescos) – Kinda like Wallmart? I don't even know.

Anymore that you guys are unsure off just say and i'll note it down. I shall also try and update again tomorrow because I'm being a bamf lately.


End file.
